Auguste Jubé de La Perelle
| death_place = Dourdan (Seine-et-Oise) | othername = | occupation = General Politician Historiographer | years_active = | spouse = Félicité Harpe }} Auguste Jubé, baron de La Perelle (12 May 1765 – 1 July 1824) was a French general, politician and historiographer. Publications *1794: Couplets-impromptus au brave Marc Tancogne, de la commune d'Agen, soldat au 71e régiment d'infanterie, chantés à la fin du repas que lui ont donné les représentans du peuple, députés du département de Lot-et-Garonne, et leurs amis C. St-C. B... et Aug. J... *1797: Détail exact des ceremonies qui auront lieu aujour'hui décadi au Luxembourg pour la réception du général Buonaparte, porteur, de la ratification du Traité de paix qu'il a conclu avec l'empereux: désignation des hymnes qui ont été donnés pour la publication de la paix *1800: Couplets patriotiques chantés à l'inauguration du nouveau pavillon national, dans la rade de Cherbourg, le 1er prairial * Discours prononcé par Aug. Jubé: dans la séance extraordinairement du Tribunat convoquée le 4 nivose an 9 *1800: Observations rapides par Auguste Jubé, contre le projet de loi relative aux Archives nationales: Tribunat. Séance du 11 frimaire an 9 * Aux habitants du district de Cherbourg. 1er entretien patriotique *1803: Rapport fait au nom de la section de l'intériour, sur la concession d'un droit de péage pour l'amélioration de la navigation du Tarn: Tribunat. Séance du 16 floréal an 11 *1805: La Victoire d'Austerlitz, chant de reconnaissance *1805: Histoire des guerres des gaulois et des français en Italie: avec le tableau des événemens civils et militaires qui les accompagnèrent, et leur influence sur la civilisation et les progrès de l'esprit humain, Volume 2 *1805: Histoire des Guerres des Gaulois et des Français en Italie, Volume 5 *1814: [http://gallica.bnf.fr/ark:/12148/bpt6k6276312q Hommage des Français à l'empereur Alexandre: de la nécessité de transmettre à la postérité le souvenir des bienfaits de l'empereur Alexandre et de ses augustes Alliés, et des moyens de signaler la reconnaissance des Français : 3 avril 1814] *1816: Lettre à M. le Vte de Châteaubriant... concernant un pamphlet intitulé : "De la Monarchie selon la Charte"... *1816: Nouvelle lettre du chevalier de l'union à sm. le vicomte de Chateaubriand, sur sa nouvelle proposition; suivie d'une analyse du Tableau politique de l'Allemagne *1817: Des essais de M. Scheffer, sur quatre grandes questions politiques, et particulièrement de son opinion relative aux armées *1817: [http://gallica.bnf.fr/ark:/12148/bpt6k63538979 Émile Vadé, petit cousin de Guillaume, à Madame Duchaume, marchande coquetière de Pontoise] *1817: Encore un Concordat: Notes rapides sur les articles d'une loi proposée pour l'enregistrement et la publication d'un nouveau concordat *1818: Quelques mots sur la proclamation de m. le vicomte de Chateaubriand *1818: Le Post-Scriptum *1818: [http://gallica.bnf.fr/ark:/12148/bpt6k6105530v Lettre d'un Français à lord Stanhope, et réflexions sur l'évènement arrivé à lord Wellington, dans la nuit du 10 au 11 février] *1818: Le Chansonnier des Graces, Pour 1819: Avec les Airs nouveaux gravés *1819: La cour-pléniere des Iles de parlas, ou, M.DCCC. XIXe. chapitre de la vie Pantagruel: morceau d'histoire *1820: Le temple de la gloire ou les fastes militaires de la France depuis le règne de Louis XIV jusqu'à nos jours, Volume 1 *1820: [http://gallica.bnf.fr/ark:/12148/bpt6k6546167w Le temple de la gloire ou les fastes militaires de la France: depuis le règne de Louis XIV jusquá̀ nos jours, Volume 2] *1820: Le temple de la gloire, ou, Fastes militaires de la France: depuis le règne de Louis XIV jusqu'à nos jours : contenant le récit des principaux faits d'armes, tant sur terre que sur mer *1830: Péroraison qui devait être prononcée par l'un des défenseurs du maréchal Ney... en décembre 1815, publiée par la veuve du général Jubé. *1835: [http://gallica.bnf.fr/ark:/12148/bpt6k64484145 Histoire des campagnes des Français de 1643 à 1815, par le général Jubé. Nouvelle édition, continuée jusqu'à la fin du règne de Napoléon...] Sources * * Georges Six, Dictionnaire biographique des généraux et amiraux français de la Révolution et de l'Empire, 1934 * Louis Gabriel Michaud, Biographie universelle ancienne et moderne, Volume 21, 1858 External links * Auguste Jubé de La Perelle on data.bnf.fr Category:French generals Category:1765 births Category:1824 deaths Category:Prefects of Gers Category:French historiographers Category:Commandeurs of the Légion d'honneur Category:Knights of the Order of Saint Louis Category:Barons of the First French Empire